Giros en el tiempo
by Myru Lenny
Summary: Dime, Potter, si supieras todo lo que pasaría, ¿tus decisiones serían las mismas? ¿Estarías a gusto con lo que eres ahora? Ten presente que la primera decisión en tu vida crearán consecuencias difíciles de evadir.
1. Un comienzo distinto

**Título:** Giros en el tiempo

 **Resumen:** Dime, Potter, si supieras todo lo que pasaría, ¿tus decisiones serían las mismas? ¿Estarías a gusto con lo que eres ahora?

Ten presente que la primera decisión en tu vida crearán consecuencias difíciles de evadir.

 **Personajes:** Lord Voldemort; Severus Snape; Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, los nuevos son y serán siempre de mi autoría.

* * *

Y abrió los ojos, y, aunque era consciente de que se estaba engañando, por unos segundos se sintió como si fuese la primera vez.

Estaba en su antigua alacena, y aunque esta estaba completamente oscura sabía que ya era de mañana, y los gritos de tía Petunia no hacían más que confirmarlo. Aún a pesar de saber de que ahora tendría que soportar una vez más a su despreciable familia, sonrió, porque aunque ya no se hacía ilusiones tenía la certeza de que esta vez si podría tener una vida feliz, o lo más feliz que se puede ser con un lunático intentado matarte por culpa de otro mago, el cual se auto llamaba mago de la "luz".

Haciéndole caso a su tía, emprendió camino a la cocina para así poderles hacer el desayuno a sus familiares. Si se ponía a pensar un poco las cosas comprendía el temor que su tío Vernon y su primo Dudley exteriorizaba a través de insultos y golpes, más no los justificaba. Porque a pesar de sentir orgullo de lo que era, y saber que gracias a sus padres (quienes fueron un mago y bruja excepcionales) poseía un gran linaje, el no pidió ser un mago, e incluso, había veces en que deseaba no haberlo sido, porque sin este factor, muchas cosas malas no hubiesen sucedido.

La que si no terminaba de soportar era a su tía Petunia. Ella no sólo se movía por el odio y repulsión que sentía porque Harry fuese diferente, sino que la envidia era un factor importante en su carácter. Su sobrino representaba todo lo que ella no pudo ser; una bruja que pudiese ir a Hogwarts y sorprender a sus padres con los trucos nuevos trucos que sabía. Sí, Harry comprendía muy bien que Petunia era una mujer que envidiaba bastante, y que no pudo ver que sus padres sí la amaban, y mucho, y prefirió volcar todas sus emociones negativas en su hermana, culpándola de todo para así no sentir que era injustificado su odio.

Ya sentado en la mesa comenzó a comer con rapidez la poca comida que sus tíos le permitían servirse, y fue justo cuando terminó que Vernon exigió que fuese a buscar las cartas. No dijo nada, como anteriormente lo hubiese hecho, y aún sabiendo los motivos por el cual sus familiares eran así con él, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que había preguntado para saber que no era tan despreciado como pensaba. Se levantó de la mesa con una tranquilidad que hubiese puesto alerta a sus tíos si le prestaran atención, pero ese no era el caso.

Sonrió cuando tuvo las cartas en sus manos, y aún en la puerta busco con rapidez, y no tardo en ver las letras color verde en una pulcra caligrafía. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, y aprovechando que estaba solo escondió la carta entre su enorme ropa para así volver a la cocina.

Miró con fingido interés como su tío miraba por encima las cartas para ver quien las mandaba, hasta que comenzó con la que le envió su hermana. Harry, al ver que ya no le prestaban atención ni que sería necesitado se escabulló hacia su alacena. Sabía que ninguno le estaba prestando atención, pero era una costumbre que había agarrado después de los sucesos catastróficos... Negó con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Miró con emoción la carta por unos segundos, y sintió como sus ojos picaban, como si fuese a llorar. Harry se frotó los ojos y una vez más negó con la cabeza. Fue su sentimentalismo el que hizo que fuese tan manipulable, y no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Abrió la carta, sintiendo su corazón latir con una fuerza alarmante, y leyó en voz baja:

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Querido señor Potter:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Subdirectora._

Ojeó los materiales que necesitaría para su primer curso, lo cual no le preocupaba mucho, ya que se los sabía de memoria, a lo que sí le presto atención fue al boleto dorado, y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Por un momento llegó a pensar que los actos que realizó para que enviaran los boletos con la carta de aceptación hubiese funcionado, pero al parecer no se había equivocado.

Ahora lo que faltaba era encontrar una forma para ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar lo que necesitaba, y no le preocupó, después de todo era el niño que vivió. Su sonrisa torcida no hizo más que crecer con el último pensamiento.

* * *

Sólo fue cuestión de unos días para comprender que se había preocupado por nada, ya que sólo fue cuestión de utilizar un pequeño hechizo para que sus familiares hiciesen lo que él quería. No un hechizo demasiado oscuro, ya que Harry no quería que lo tacharan de mago oscuro, o al menos no tan pronto.

Aprovechando su nueva libertad decidió desayunar el el Caldero Chorreante, después de todo, ya era primero de septiembre y después tendría que ir a la estación. De cierta forma también quería estar solo, porque pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer, y aun cuando no quería ser un sentimental dolía, porque saber que todas las personas en las que confiaste no fueron más que marionetas de un hombre que los compró con vienes materiales y fama. Pero eso no lo iba a detener, todo lo que aprendió, lo que sufrió y perdió no sería en vano, y esta vez, intentaría que ese dolor tan intenso que a veces llegaba, que le impedía respirar, fuese lo más mínimo posible.

Después de pagar emprendió camino a King's Cross. Sintió las miradas que muchos adultos le dirigían, lo cual hizo que se sintiera irritable. No reacciono, no obstante, porque sólo formaría un alboroto por unas personas que lo más probable no volvería a ver en su vida. Respirando profundamente repasó todo lo que estudió en su tiempo libre. Harry se admitía a si mismo que uno de sus mayores errores fue el no haberse investigado por su cuenta y conformarse con lo que le daban los profesores y amigos. Y es que si se ponía a pensar, los slytherins tenían razón al despreciar de esa forma a los nacidos de muggles, ya que gracias a ellos no sólo quitaban gran parte de su cultura, con la cual vivieron por años, sino también que muy pocas veces intentaba estudiar la cultura de los magos (además sin profundizar en la caza de brujas).

Cuando estuvo ya cerca de la pared por la cual entraría a la andén 9¾ escuchó la voz potente de la señora Weasley quejarse de los muggles, para segundos después preguntarle a su hija menor que cuál era el andén. Por unos segundos Harry quiso golpearse contra la pared por lo estúpido que había sido, porque sólo era cuestión de ver alrededor de la mujer para percatarse de que ya sabía la respuesta. Aunque Harry no negaba su culpa, también comprendía que Dumbledore hizo un excelente trabajo en hacerlo un ignorante en todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia.

Sin molestarse a ver a la familia que una vez considero ser parte, traspasó la pared y se relajó como hace tiempo no hacía. Sonrió al ver el tren escarlata junto a los padres que se despedían de sus hijos. No importaba cuantas veces lo viese, siempre le rodeaba esa magia que lo hacía sorprenderse. Tampoco se sintió mal al ver esas familias felices, porque esta vez si sabía que sus padres lo habían amado lo suficiente como para dar su vida por él, y que si estuviesen ahí también harían lo mismo. No había motivos para sentir tristeza.

Dando una ultima mirada a los niños entró al tren, para así buscar un vagón vacío.

 _Esta vez, todo saldrá bien._


	2. Pensar a futuro

**Título:** Giros en el tiempo

 **Resumen:** Dime, Potter, si supieras todo lo que pasaría, ¿tus decisiones serían las mismas? ¿Estarías a gusto con lo que eres ahora?

Ten presente que la primera decisión en tu vida crearán consecuencias difíciles de evadir.

 **Personajes:** Lord Voldemort; Severus Snape; Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, los nuevos son y serán siempre de mi autoría.

* * *

Cuando estuvo sentando en el pequeño bote se permitió una vez más ser un niño. Por unos instante olvidó todo lo que sabía y disfrutó del aura mágico que gozaba Hogwarts. A pesar de ser de noche, y de que ya todos los alumnos estaban ya en el Gran Comedor, unos cuantos búhos sobrevolaban el castillo. Una sonrisa sincera se plasmó en su rostro, y en su distracción no se dio cuenta como Draco lo observaba con detenimiento.

En el momento en que Hagrid comenzó a hablar con McGonagall Harry aprovechó para analizar una vez más lo que tendría que hacer. Sabía que su verdadera casa era Slytherin, sin embargo, eso no sólo haría que los estudiantes desconfiaran de él comenzando un ciclo de odio, sino también que Dumbledore, alias lo tengo que saber todo pusiera más atención de la necesaria en su persona, y ya sabía de antemano que incluso se atrevería a mandar a los cuadros a informarle todo lo que hiciese. Gryffindor tampoco era una opción, y el sombreo seleccionador bien que se lo había advertido en su tiempo. Además, era la casa menos objetiva y no descansaría hasta que Harry viese las cosas como ellos querían. Eso era lo último que buscaba y necesitaba Harry.

Y, aunque le doliese admitirlo, otra razón por la cual no ir a Gryffindor es que no quería aceptar una vez la verdad. Le había bastado una vez para comprender de primera mano lo poco que le importó a la familia Weasley (quitando a los gemelos y tal vez a Charlie y Bill) y Hermione Granger como para querer vivirlo una vez más. Harry comprendía que estaba siendo infantil, y, conociendo a Dumbledore como lo hacía sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que intentasen acercase a él para obtener lo prometido por el director. Aún sabiendo, era mejor así, porque tenerlos más cerca de lo necesario sólo entorpecería sus planes.

Hufflepuff tampoco era viable. No sólo por ser la casa más subestimada (que, al igual que estar en Slytherin, haría que la atención del director sobre él fuese mayor), sino que tampoco se sentía lo suficiente altruista para encajar sin sobresalir. Ravenclaw era perfecta; inculcaba la inteligencia y no sería molestado siempre y cuando demuestre una inteligencia decente y no se meta en problemas innecesarios.

Ya finalizado el discurso de McGonagall explicando la importancia de las casas en Hogwarts, lo llevó a un pequeño cuarto mientras buscaba el sombrero seleccionador de la oficina del director junto a un banco para así llevarlo al Gran Comedor. Harry disfrutó escuchar los gritos asustados a su alrededor, y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Lo podía comprender de los nacidos de muggles, desconocedores de muchas cosas del mundo mágico, pero era una vergüenza para los sangre pura, ya que sus padres les tuvieron que haber explicado que los fantasmas eran sólo peligrosos cuando intentaban poseerte o pasaban a través de ti (algo que sucedía muy poco).

Harry escuchó de forma vaga como los fantasmas de las casas hablaban sobre Peeves, especialmente como el fraile repetía que tenía que ser perdonado. Sin embargo, se distrajeron al ver los alumnos, con los cuales charlaron para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Segundos después entró una vez más la profesora McGonagall, con un largo pergamino en su mano derecha. Les ordenó realizar una fila y así emprendió camino al lugar donde se haría la selección de los alumnos.

Harry aprovechó para colocarse detrás de Draco Malfoy. Jamás se imaginó que se alegraría por ver a ese rubio presumido, pero ahí estaba, feliz de ver a Draco actuar como debía hacerlo: como un niño. Después de descubrir por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Draco con su familia se sintió mal por él. Sin embargo, el resentimiento fue difícil de dejar atrás, porque los años siendo un Gryffindor si terminaron haciendo afectando su personalidad. Harry tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo, y entender que no sólo a Draco las circunstancias lo terminaron sobrepasando y terminó haciendo cosas que no quería, sino él mismo y más magos y brujas.

Ya en el Gran Comedor Minerva se paró frente a todos los niños para así comenzar a llamar a cada uno. Harry comenzaba a sentirse emocionado, y podía como todos susurraban entre sí, preguntándose cuando quedarían en su casa. Con disimulo se fijo un poco más en los gemelos, quienes, como casi siempre, estaban en lo suyo susurrando entre sí, ignorando al resto.

—Potter, Harry. —Sus ojos se abrieron levemente gracias a la sorpresa, antes de respirar hondo y caminar para así sentarse en el banco.

Mientras el sobrero fue colocado en su cabeza pudo ver por unos cuantos segundos como todos los alumnos se movían hacia adelante para poder verlo mejor, incluso unos cuantos profesores con el director incluido. Harry se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y bufar, la farsa estaba dando comienzo.

 _Interesante_ , una voz profunda resonó en su cabeza. _Hay astucia, bastante diría yo, y una sed de venganza gigantesca. Aún es sorprendente hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar para proteger a los tuyos. Digno de un Hufflepuff, he de admitir_. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron gracias a la sorpresa, y por la risa que resonó en su cabeza supo que al sombrero seleccionador le hizo gracia. _Pero no es tu casa, tranquilo, y puedes confiar en mí, porque aunque le tenga lealtad al director siempre existirá cosas que no le debo decir_.

 _No voy a descansar hasta que todos lo que me hicieron daño paguen, y no sólo eso, sino aquellos que se aprovecharon de los más débiles para destruir_ , pensó con furia Harry.

 _Entonces ya sé a dónde enviarte_ , pensó risueño el sombrero, y unos segundos después rompió el silencio del Gran Comedor gritando "Ravenclaw".

Harry se quito el sombrero seleccionador sólo para encontrarse con que el Gran Comedor quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Harry estuvo a punto de reírse, porque era realmente patético. Todos esperaban que por ser de la familia Potter quedaría en aquella casa, como si fuese masa cortada con el molde Potter, además que, a más de uno le sorprendió que él que debía salvarlos no encajara en la casa de los valientes.

Honestamente, Harry sí llegó a conocer a profundidad lo cruel y vengativo que podía ser Albus Dumbledore, pero aún no terminaba de entender como logró a convencer a toda la comunidad mágica que un bebé sería el destino de derrocar al una de los magos más poderosos de la historia, cuando el que venció a Grindelwald no pudo.

Tanto Hermione Granger (quien ya había sido seleccionada) como Ronald Weasley lo miraron con la boca abierta, impactados. El director estaba de igual forma, sólo que él si sabía disimularlo. Reteniendo otra carcajada, Harry caminó hacía la mesa de su nueva casa, la cual ya estaba aplaudiendo por tener otra mente brillante con ellos.

Tuvo que pasar varios minutos para que la profesora McGonagall saliera de su sorpresa y siguiera llamando a los niños restantes. Cuando ya todos fueron seleccionados el director Dumbledore dio su típico discurso —el cual, para variar, fue totalmente ridículo— para así con un movimiento de varita hacer aparecer toda la comida.

Harry se permitió ver toda la comida, pero prefirió elegir algo ligero, ya que a pesar de nunca comer las mil maravillas, entendía que no era inteligente comer tan pesado cuando no faltaba mucho para irse a dormir. Sólo le basto mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que así pensaron varios compañeros suyos. Aunque no quiso hacerlo, por unos segundos sus ojos viajaron hacía la mesa de los leones. Ron estaba sentado al lado de su hermano Percy, y Hermione estaba comiendo sola. Se preguntó por sólo unos instantes como se conocerían ahora que él no estaría de por medio, y si por azares del destino se llevarían mejor.

Después de cenar e ignorar completamente los postres servidos, Harry junto al resto de primer año siguieron a los prefectos —Jessica Lincoln y Robert Ramiro— a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Harry admitió para si mismo que aun le impresionaba la forma de entrar a la sala, ya que a diferencia de Gryffindor y Slytherin se entraba respondiendo una pregunta que variaba siempre. Una forma ingeniosa de demostrar inteligencia además de conocer a más personas de tu casa intentando resolverla.

Al pisar la Sala Común Harry volvió a sentir lo mismo que la primera vez que estuvo en Hogwarts: estaba en casa. Aún a pesar de comer ligero se sentía cansado, por lo cual tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar el pequeño discurso de los prefectos. Anunciaron lo felices que estaban de tener nuevos compañeros entre ellos, además de que no podían esperar a ver las grandes ideas que aportaban a la casa de Ravenclaw. Cuando Jessica y Robert se despidieron, Harry se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que tenía una habitación para si mismo. _Al parecer los libros que explican que Hogwarts se mueve a través de las necesidades de los magos y brujas en vez de ordenes del directo es cierta_ , pensó satisfecho Harry.

Con rapidez se dirigió a su baúl, para así sacar el mapa del merodeador, la capa de invisibilidad y una carta, la cual ya se veía arrugada y un poco amarillenta. Harry podría conocer el castillo como si el mismo lo hubiese construido, pero si era cierto que no conocía al cien por ciento las rutinas de los profesores, por lo cual nunca estaba de más tener una pequeña ayuda extra.

Al percatarse de que Severus no estaba en sus aposentos aprovechó para así poder dejarle la carta en un lugar visible. Con extremo cuidado, se movió a través del castillo para así llegar a las mazmorras. Evito que sus dientes castañetearan por el frío, pero lo que si no pudo evitar es que su cuerpo temblara. Con cuidado, atravesó la puerta del cuarto de Severus, quitando los hechizos de protección.

De todas las personas que Harry planeaba ayudar se le fue más difícil terminar de perdonar a Severus, ya que a pesar de que su padre fue una horrible persona con él, y que su madre a la final le terminó dando la espalda, él no fue una blanca paloma. Había cometido errores muy grandes, pero a regañadientes admitió que todo comenzó con una mala estructura familiar, en conjunto con los maltratos de su padre y las manipulaciones de Albus.

Le sonrió a la carta, sintiéndose contento, para así emprender camino a su Sala Común.


	3. Entender la realidad

**Título** : Giros en el tiempo

 **Resumen** : Dime, Potter, si supieras todo lo que pasaría, ¿tus decisiones serían las mismas? ¿Estarías a gusto con lo que eres ahora?

Ten presente que la primera decisión en tu vida crearán consecuencias difíciles de evadir.

 **Personajes** :Lord Voldemort; Severus Snape; Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, los nuevos son y serán siempre de mi autoría.

* * *

Para algunas personas, la infancia —en algunos casos, incluso la adolescencia y parte de la vida adulta— no es miel sobre hojuelas, y eso es algo que Severus Snape lo sabe y comprende bien. Después de todo, vivir en una casa con un padre alcohólico quien disfrutaba en hacer sufrir a los "monstruos" y una madre que estaba cegada por el amor no es lo mejor que le pueda pasar a un niño. Aunque Severus sabe que es inútil pensarlo, hay veces en que se imagina que hubiese pasado si las decisiones de sus padres hubiesen sido diferentes; si su madre hubiese sido sincera desde el principio e hiciese las cosas bien, o si su padre con cayera en un espiral con el alcohol.

Pero todos esos supuestos sólo lo lastimaban un poco más, porque con las experiencias llega la sabiduría, y aunque una infancia distinta hubiese marcado un antes y un después en su vida, aceptaba que muchas cosas pasaron porque no supo tomar el camino correcto.

. . .

Eileen Prince tuvo todo menos una vida fácil. Al ser una sangre pura, sus padres no esperaban menos que la perfección de ella, y realmente lo había intentado. Aprendiendo todas las costumbres de los magos, e incluso las que ya no se utilizaban, a una edad temprana comenzó a hacer magia accidental, llegando al punto que, con siete años, comenzó a estudiar todos los libros que pedía Hogwarts para así ser la mejor alumna de aquel internado.

Todo lo que hacía Eileen era ignorado por sus padres, quienes murmuraban para ellos —y que de ese modo sus "amistades" de alta clase no escuchasen— que eso es lo que se esperaba de una hija de ellos, y, aunque nunca lo llegaron a decir en voz alta, Eileen era consciente de que sus padres hubiesen preferido que hubiese sido un varón.

Sus años en Hogwarts fueron los mejores de su vida. Por fin era reconocida, no sólo por su inteligencia, su destreza en pociones y por ser capitana de los Gobstones, sino también por su belleza. Por fin recibía el amor y atención que tenía que haber recibido de sus padres. A veces, cuando se sentía traviesa, se tomaba una poción multijugos para así pasar entre sus compañeros y poderlos oír hablar maravillas de su persona, hinchando su ego en el proceso.

Y, cuando menos se dio cuenta Eileen, ya había terminado su periodo como estudiante había culminado, y, después de años, volvió a sentirse perdida. No sabía si seguir estudiando, o en que podría trabajar. Sus padres no eran de mucha ayuda porque lo único que esperaban y querían era que fuese la mejor en todo lo que hiciese, por lo cual terminó haciendo algo que nunca imagino: ir al mundo muggle.

Allí encontró lo que nunca esperó, y fue el amor de su vida. Era un hombre alto, fornido pero sin llegar a ser grotesco, con un cabello negro como la noche y ojos del mismo color. Fue amor a primera vista, y Eileen intentó de todo para que ese hombre fuese suyo; manipulaciones, destruir a la competencia, y cuando ya se estaba desesperando encontró la solución, la poción de amor.

Eileen en ese momento sufrió una encrucijada, porque sabía que esa poción no era la mejor opción si quería una relación sincera, pero se sentía tan desesperada. Había intentado de todo para que Tobias Snape centrara su atención en ella, y no lo quería ver con cualquiera, porque dentro de su corazón comprendía que eran el uno para el otro. Al final, utilizó la poción, y Tobias cayó rendido a sus pies.

Sin embargo, la felicidad en la vida de Eileen pareció más una simple broma del destino, porque poco a poco todo se fue desmoronando. Sus padres, las personas que más había amado a pesar de que nunca demostraron un afecto real por ella la desheredaron, y más temprano que tarde Tobias supo lo que eran su esposa y su hijo. Eileen nunca esperó que el hombre que tanto amaba terminara siendo tan violento, y su adicción al alcohol sólo empeoraba las cosas.

No sólo ella era golpeada, insultada y obligada a hacer todas las tareas del hogar a una velocidad casi inhumana —y sin magia, ya que Tobias repetía que no quería verla hacer sus estupideces cerca de él—, sino también que su hijo Severus, su pequeño príncipe, también lo vivía. Cada noche Eileen lloraba por no poder ser más fuerte para proteger a su hijo, y aunque le dolió, decidió mantener cierta distancia con él, porque descubrió que mientras menos afecto veía Tobias de ella con su hijo, más lo ignoraba, y así lo prefirió Eileen, por el bien de su príncipe.

Y así creció Severus, sin conocer una relación basada en el afecto y la confianza. Vio como su padre se perdía más en el alcohol, y como su madre de a tantos era buena con él, y otros simplemente era ignorado. Si Severus hubiese podido elegir, esa sería Eileen, porque a pesar de que su madre llegó a ignorarlo, nunca lo golpeó, y fue gracias a ella que comenzó su amor por el arte de las pociones.

Sólo unos cuantos meses antes de entrar a Hogwarts, la conoció, la pequeña Lily Evans. Su largo cabello rojo fluía a través del viento y en sus manos hacía aparecer pequeñas flores para así enseñárselas a su hermana mayor. A Severus sólo le basto verla una vez para comprender que tenía magia en sus venas, al igual que él. Lily era una bruja, y su primera amiga.

Todo fue perfecto, podían hablar por horas e intentar jugar con su magia con las cosas a su alrededor. Lily era algo completamente nuevo en su vida, porque estaba llena de bondad, amabilidad, y aunque tuvo varios motivos para pensar que Severus era una persona extraña —tal como Petunia lo había hecho—, no lo hizo. Y aún a pesar de que Severus pensaba que estaba viviendo los mejores años de su vida, estaba preocupado, porque muy dentro de sí sabía que su amiga no terminaría en la misma casa que él, y tuvo razón.

En la selección de casas Lily terminó siendo una Gryffindor, y él un Slytherin. Por varios años intentaron mantener su amistad, pero sus errores —y aunque hubiese tardado en admitir, los errores de Lily— habían hecho que su amistad muriera. Muy dentro de sí Severus aceptaba que todo hubiese sido más fácil si los "Merodeadores" no hubiesen existido nunca.

Ahora, en el Gran Comedor, por fin veía como era el hijo de su amor no correspondido caminar hacía el taburete. Durante años, Albus le estuvo recordando a Severus lo mucho que Harry se parecería a su padre, lo cual no ayudó en la perspectiva que tenía el profesor de pociones hacía el niño que vivió. Pero verlo ahí, no sólo con los ojos de Lily, si no la forma de la cara, incluso su forma de caminar, le recordaba a su pelirroja amiga. Justo cuando estaba preparado para suspirar porque el niño había quedado en Gryffindor, el sombrero seleccionador anunció en un grito Ravenclaw.

Severus no tuvo que ver a su alrededor para que saber que todos tenían una expresión de absoluta sorpresa —incluso los Ravenclaws—, porque por generaciones, todos los Potter pertenecieron a la casa Gryffindor. Disfrutó más de lo que pensó la cara de desconcierto de Minerva, quien, desde que se envió la carta a Harry ya hablaba de como sería su estadía en Hogwarts siendo un león, y ni hablar de la expresión plasmada en el "amable" director.

Se sintió aliviado cuando la cena por fin terminó y pudo regresar a sus aposentos. Con Albus había tenido multiples peleas últimamente, pero la más reciente fue a causa de que el inteligente —por supuesto, es sarcasmo— director tuvo la brillante idea de llevar la piedra filosofal al colegio, y más de un profesor dudó. Severus no podía dejar de pensar de que era estúpido, pues, en un colegio lleno de niños llevar uno de los artilugios más importantes del mundo mágico sólo pondría en peligro a los estudiantes.

Todo pensamiento coherente murió al ver una carta encima de su mesa más cercana de la puerta, y más al leer quien la había enviado, _Harry Potter Evans_. ¿Cómo ese mocoso había logrado traspasar todas sus protecciones? Dio respiraciones profundas antes de caer en la rabia, para así acercarse. Primero lanzó un par de hechizos para comprobar que no sufriría ningún daño físico —ya se consideraba lo suficientemente feo, muchas gracias— o mental. Al ver que no había nada se dispuso a leerla.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que si realmente la carta era de ese niño, el cual se veían tan pequeño y frágil. No tenía sentido, porque durante toda la cena se estuvo comportando como cualquier otro infante normal. Tomando una última respiración profunda abrió la carta para así poder leerla.

 _Severus Prince;_

 _Sé que esto puede sorprender mucho, y que lo más probable es que no me creas, pero vengo del futuro. Un futuro que no quiero volver a vivir porque llegué a él a base de manipulaciones. Te hablo a ti porque sé que serás capaz de ayudarme, entenderme, y que el saber que tú también fuiste manipulado será motivo suficiente para que me ayudes._

 _El director Albus no ha estado siendo sincero contigo. Si tu quisieras serías conocido como Severus Prince en vez de Severus Snape, tienes los conocimientos para buscar un trabajo mejor, y sobre todo, el juramento inquebrantable te ata a mí, no a Albus, porque él hará decisiones que terminarán dañando a muchos._

 _No quiero obligarte a nada, porque siento que ya han tomado las riendas de tu vida por mucho tiempo para que ahora un adulto menor que tú —que encima para estos momentos es un niño— lo haga también._

 _Pero por favor, piensa bien las cosas. Lo último que deseo es que sufras todo lo que viviste una vez más._

 _PD: Creo que ya es momento de que te perdones, porque ya hiciste hasta lo imposible para arreglar todo lo malo que hiciste._

 _Harry Evans Prince._

* * *

Severus Snape no era un hombre feliz, claro que no. Ya estaba en el Gran Comedor desayunando y aún se sentía cansado. El contenido de aquella carta no dejó de girar en su cabeza durante toda la noche y la poción tranquilizante hizo poco efecto por el continuo uso. Su lado lógico repetía una y otra vez que todo eso era una farsa, pero las pruebas que tenía para saber que era verdad eran abrumadoras, empezando por cómo pudo entrar tan campante a su habitación si sólo fuese un alumno de primer año.

Ignorando a su pares se levantó de la mesa de los profesores para así dirigirse hacía Potter, quien estaba comiendo solo en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Eso se le hizo extraño, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Lo más probable es que más adelante podría indagar en la relación que tenía con sus demás compañeros. Intentando mantener su expresión neutra comenzó a hablar con el niño.

—Señor Potter.

—Sí, profesor Snape. — _Su voz es muy suave_ , pensó impresionado Severus.

—Por favor, acompáñeme.

Severus ni se molestó en dirigir otra mirada a Potter para así comenzar a caminar. No lo necesitaba, ya que sin verlo podía decir que lo estaba siguiendo. Tampoco volvió a ver a Albus, para así evitar que se metiera en su cabeza para poder entrometerse en todo, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Aún por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el niño detrás de él sonreía con satisfacción.


	4. Entretejiendo las mentiras

**Título** : Giros en el tiempo

 **Resumen** : Dime, Potter, si supieras todo lo que pasaría, ¿tus decisiones serían las mismas? ¿Estarías a gusto con lo que eres ahora?

Ten presente que la primera decisión en tu vida crearán consecuencias difíciles de evadir.

 **Personajes** :Lord Voldemort; Severus Snape; Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, los nuevos son y serán siempre de mi autoría.

* * *

Severus observó con detenimiento al niño que estaba sentado frente a él. El camino hacía las mazmorras había sido particularmente incómodo, o al menos el lo siento de esa forma, porque ninguno buscó la forma de entablar una conversación. Severus nunca se caracterizo por ser una persona sociable, y, durante su amistad con Lily, era ella quien comenzaba las conversaciones y lo buscaba, por lo cual no sabía muy bien como hablar con Potter. Antes no se había preocupado por su inexistentes habilidades para socializar, pero ahora las maldijo, porque ese silencio lo estaba volviendo loco.

Por fortuna, al parecer Potter se dio cuenta de su incomodidad porque comenzó a hablar.

—Sé que esto es extraño, incluso yo lo pienso porque aún tengo en mente todo lo que viví y pase —comenzó Harry, sintiéndose nervioso aunque no lo demostró. Tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas si quería que Severus entendiese lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, y tampoco hacerle creer que lo veía como un estúpido—. Para comenzar, la profecía dicha por la profesora Trelawney era falsa hasta que Tom intentó matarme.

Cuando se acercó a Potter, pensó que con su carta ya no podría sorprenderlo más, pero al parecer Severus se había equivocado. Primero, había dicho el nombre verdadero de Voldemort, confirmando que era del futuro porque pocas personas sabían de este, segundo, y lo que lo molestaba con demasía era que si realmente la profecía fue falsa hasta que Tom hizo su movimiento, tanto él como su señor habían sido engañados por Albus.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —indagó, demostrando tranquilidad. Si después tenía Severus que explicarle todo esto a tu señor, debía de poseer todos los detalles.

—La profesora Trelawney si tiene el don de la adivinación, pero es tan débil que provoca que cada vez que ve algo no recuerde lo que dijo o vio. Pero este no es el problema, incluso si fuese una vidente de mayor rango, las visiones no están escritas en piedra, y pueden evitarse, por lo tanto, como dije antes, la profecía de Trelawney se hubiese evitado si Tom no hubiese atacado, y ya sabes lo que pasó después —terminó en un suspiro Harry.

Severus analizó todo lo dicho por el niño. Tenía sentido, incluso cuando lo había explicado de forma tan minimista (por no decirlo de otra forma). Admitía para sí mismo que nunca pensó en esa conclusión porque adivinación nunca fue una materia que le llamó la atención, y más cuando comenzó a dar clases en Hogwarts y vio de primera mano la forma de enseñanza de Sybill. También era plausible que hasta ahora ningún mago o bruja lo hubiese comentado, porque a pesar de la magia requerida para poder ver el futuro, adivinación normalmente era subestimada, sobretodo por los nacidos de muggles, quienes habían tenido un contacto más directo con los fraudes.

—Si Albus sabía todo esto, ¿por qué montar todo esto de la profecía y el niño que vivió? —Severus no se molestó en preguntar si Albus sabía todo esto. No era estúpido, y el director tampoco, por lo cual suponer que no estaba enterado de aquello no sólo sería un insulto para sí mismo, sino para Harry.

También tuvo que aceptar que aquel niño le caía mejor de lo que esperaba, y de que cierta forma le recordaba a Lily, sin convertirse en un remplazo de ella, tal como lo iba a ser si se parecía a su padre, y por unos instantes se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo.

—¿Supongo que usted sabe que fue Dumbledore quien introdujo a Tom al mundo mágico? —Severus no hizo más que asentir, porque millones de veces el director se había encargado de recordar que nadie más que él sabía hasta donde podía llegar las capacidades del señor oscuro—. Sucede que en ese momento Dumbledore ya sabía que la magia de Tom tendía a ser oscura, pero no hizo nada, ya que quería que creciese un poco para así poder vencerlo cuando tuviese más poder y ser reconocido tal cual como lo hizo con su amante Grindelwald.

—¿Albus tuvo una relación más allá que el de la amistad con Grindelwald? —interrumpió Severus sorprendido. No le había extrañado saber que Albus hubiese esperado por el señor oscuro para así ganar más reconocimiento, lo que sí le impactó fue saber que el director hubiese estado en una relación homo, ya que más de una forma había expresado su desagrado hacía los magos y brujas que salían con personas de su mismo sexo.

—Sí, se que sorprende que hubiese salido con otro hombre cuando ambos sabemos lo que piensa Dumbledore, pero si hay algo que le gusta a el director, es el poder, y si Grindelwald no hubiese hecho tantos problemas se hubiese quedado a su lado para obtener un poco de ese poder —comentó como si nada Harry, y Snape no hizo más que asentir, concordando—. Lo que no tomó en cuenta es que Tom podría superarlo tanto en fuerza mágica, como inteligencia. Lo subestimó bastante sólo por ser un mago mestizo, y cuando intentó detenerle, se dio cuenta de que era incapaz.

Severus asintió una vez más. Albus era la clase de persona que no consideraba los aspectos buenos de todo lo que fuese diferente a él. Incluso a él lo llegó a subestimar por el mismo motivo, por ser un mestizo. No fue hasta que vio de primera mano sus conocimientos y buena ejecución sobre las pociones, oclumancia y legeremancia que lo comenzó a tomar enserio.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó con interés, después de todo, todo lo que le decía el niño encajaba a la perfección con el Albus que conocía, e incluso Severus, con sus capacidades para leer la mente, Albus lo superaba con creces y su defensa mental era una persona.

—La profesora Trelawney vio la profecía y Dumbledore pensó que era el plan perfecto, por eso ese día dejó que te fueras para que así pudieses avisar a Tom y éste se enfureciera e intentara matarme. Ya de antemano sabía que cuando yo muriese, Tom lo haría conmigo, por lo cual el quedaría una vez más como el salvador del mundo mágico porque contaría la historia de que cuando fue detrás de Tom para destruirlo no fue capaz de salvarme.

Severus se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos analizando todo lo dicho, y aún faltaba más, por supuesto que lo sabía. Severus podía entender la suposición de Albus al pensar que si intentaban matarse entre sí ambos morirían, por el hecho de que la mayoría del tiempo las profecías que marcaban a dos personas como iguales era porque a la final terminaban siendo almas gemelas (esto si lo investigó, porque estaba seguro que eso terminaría afectando a Lily), pero lo que no terminaba de entender era como Albus estaba tan seguro de que el señor oscuro encontraría a a la familia Potter.

—Aún falta más, ¿verdad? —Harry torció la boca, sintiéndose incomodo, pero alargar lo que faltaba no harían las cosas mejores.

—Prométeme que mantendrás la calma. —Severus no dijo nada, pero asintió, preparándose para lo peor—. La razón por la cual Dumbledore estaba tan seguro de que Tom me encontraría a mí y a mis padres, es porque ya estaba al tanto que Pettigrew era un mortífago. Fue Dumbledore quien les dijo a mis padres que una mejor opción era Peter porque todos supondrían que el guardian del hechizo sería Sirius. Por eso cuando se anunció que Sirius había matado tanto a Peter como a trece muggles, no intervino, porque era consciente de que Sirius conocía la verdad, y hubiese recibido cargos en su contra, además de perder credibilidad en el mundo mágico.

Por unos instantes Severus casi pierde el control. Incluso cuando lo había prometido, y que nunca se hubiese llevado bien con Black, comenzó a sentir una ira desmedida hacía el director (una más grande de lo normal). Había sido un completo iluso al buscar ayuda con Albus cuando el ya sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, que hubiese traicionado una y otra vez a las personas que le depositaron su confianza, su vida entera, que incluso fuese peor a los magos oscuros que tanto aclamaba odiar y repetir que los iba a destruir. Y es que a medida que Harry hablaba se deba cuenta de que se había equivocado más de lo que pensó en un principio, y eso lo hacía sentir enfermo.

—No tienes porque sentirte culpable —comenzó Harry con su voz suave—. No eres igual a Dumbledore, porque a pesar de que hiciste cosas malas y cometiste errores, te arrepientes de ellos y haces hasta lo imposible por corregirlos, Albus no. —Severus se permitió embozar una sonrisa verdadera, a medida que su respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse una vez más.

—¿Qué fue lo que exactamente pasó el día que el señor oscuro fue a tu casa? —indagó, intentado mantener a raya su curiosidad. A Severus le dolía hablar del tema porque fue el día en que amiga murió, pero era consciente de que Albus le estaba ocultando detalles, porque si realmente tanto el señor oscuro, como Harry eran almas gemelas, tuvo que ser alguien más quien lanzara el Avada Kedavra para matarlo, y Lily tuvo que haber hecho algo para evitar que muriera.

—Creo que tienes suposiciones, y sin que me las digas siento que son las correctas —añadió con una sonrisa de lado, marca Slytherin. Severus no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa, teniendo la ligera idea de que Harry había ido a Ravenclaw más para disimular que otra cosa—. Mi madre lanzó un hechizo para protegerme, no te puedo decir cual es porque honestamente no sé cual es. Lo saco de un libro muy antiguo, tanto, que ya muchos pensaban que ni siquiera servía.

—¿Fue Albus quien te lanzó la maldición asesina? —preguntó como si tal cosa, cuando por dentro sentía que esa iba a ser la respuesta.

—Sí —habló sin inmutarse—. Tom si me había lanzado la maldición asesina, lo cual le causó que su alma se fragmentara y una pequeña parte de esta quedará dentro de mí. Lo que profundizo la cicatriz fue que Albus llegó cuando Tom había desaparecido e hizo el mismo hechizo.

 _Entonces significa que sí son almas gemelas_ , pensó el profesor de pociones para mantener la calma. Todo lo que le había informado Harry era demasiado, incluso para él, quien era uno de los mejores espías.

—Puedes hablar con esto con Quirrell, seguramente le va a interesar mucho, y si no es de mucha molestia me gustaría hablar con ustedes el sabado en la noche, donde los tres estaremos disponibles. También sería adecuado que esta vez Tom hiciese las cosas bien —terminó para así salir con suprema calma hacía su primera clase. Ya casi era hora de entrar y no deseaba llegar tarde.

Severus se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, antes de ir por un trago, sin importarle que tuviese que dar clases. Ya no importaba saber como fue el antiguo Harry, en lo que tenía que centrarse era que el Harry que estaba enfrentando era uno lleno de sorpresas.


	5. Magia blanca

**Título** : Giros en el tiempo

 **Resumen** : Dime, Potter, si supieras todo lo que pasaría, ¿tus decisiones serían las mismas? ¿Estarías a gusto con lo que eres ahora?

Ten presente que la primera decisión en tu vida crearán consecuencias difíciles de evadir.

 **Personajes** :Lord Voldemort; Severus Snape; Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, los nuevos son y serán siempre de mi autoría.

* * *

Albus se había imaginado muchas variantes de su plan, pero lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos no se le pasó por la mente ni de broma.

A lo largo de los años, Albus había planificado toda la vida de Harry Potter para que este hiciese todo lo que el consideraba correcto, y no sólo eso, que no confiase en nadie más que él. En su plan entraba tanto la familia Weasley, Hermione Granger, y Hagrid, pero desde que envió la carta notificando su admisión a Hogwarts todo había caído en picada.

Resulta que el mocoso ya sabía que era un mago, y no sólo eso, sino que por alguna razón años atrás el ministro declaró que los boletos del tren deben ser enviados con las cartas, por lo cual tampoco pudo enviar a Hagrid para que le hablase mal de la casa Slytherin con Harry. La familia Weasley incluso estaba presentando problemas, porque tanto Bill, Charlie, los gemelos y Percy —quien fue el que más le sorprendió, porque siempre mostraba ansias por ser reconocido por la autoridad— no estuvieron convencidos con todo lo que le explicó Albus.

Eso hizo rabiar al director, por lo cual sólo contaba con Molly, sus hijos menores —cuando Ginevra Weasley empezase a estudiar haría que Potter se enamorase de ella— y Hermione Granger para dirigir a Potter hacía él. Pero todo se fue a la basura cuando en la selección el mocoso quedó en Ravenclaw, y con la charla que tuvo después con la sangre sucia y el pobretón bastó para saber que no habían hecho ningún acercamiento con Potter.

Albus los despachó e intentó mantener la calma, convenciéndose que durante las primeras semanas esos niños lograrían realizar lo que les pidió, porque el director pensaba que era fácil. Después de todo, Ronald tenía que lograr que Potter no estudiase ni se molestara en conocer el mundo mágico ni sus reglas, mientras que Hermione haría que cada vez que tuviese una duda fuese con él o con ella misma para poder resolverla. Ya logrado esto, los tres buscarían la piedra filosofal para que así el espíritu de Voldemort muriese con Harry y él volvería a ser el salvador del mundo mágico.

Albus no era estúpido, sabía que Quirrell no era quien decía ser, y que en su último viaje se había encontrado con Tom y este lo había convencido de que él era la respuesta para que su mundo fuese mejor. Albus bufó antes de colocar un caramelo de limón en su boca. Por supuesto que Albus sabía que Tom si sería capaz de hacer mejor el mundo mágico, pero eso no sería beneficioso para él, porque si era él quien lo lograba, no podría ser alabado por los demás.

Dumbledore quería más, que tanto magos, como criaturas y muggles reconociesen su poder. Había veces que Albus se lamentaba haber tenido que derrotar a Grindelwald, ya que su ideología si le gustaba, pero ya estaba matando a muchos muggles, y si seguía a su lado no podría llegar lejos por ser considerado también un mago oscuro.

Suspiró, metiéndose otro caramelo de limón a la boca, sólo que esté era especial, ya que contenía dentro una poción calmante. Esos niños no estaban logrando nada con Potter y ya había pasado una semana. Albus frunció el ceño, porque aquel mocoso había demostrado ser un perfecto Ravenclaw, convirtiéndose rápidamente en el favorito de todos los profesores, incluso Snape, quien pese durante años le recordó que era el hijo de su peor enemigo no pudo decir nada malo sobre él ya que incluso superaba a Malfoy, a quien desde muy temprana edad había ayudado dándole clases personales.

Dumbledore tenía que admitir que tampoco había elegido a los más inteligentes, ya que Granger no podía esconder sus celos, porque se veía como la más inteligente cuando lo único que hacía era memorizarse los libros al pie de la letra, y ni hablar del Weasley, quien se pasaba todo el rato insultando hasta que con una mirada Potter lo mandaba a correr.

Aunque Albus pensaba que todavía no era demasiado tarde, ya que Potter aún no hacía amigos, es más, a pesar de ser reconocido en su casa apenas hablaba con ellos, y, aunque Albus deseaba que eso significaba que no estaba a gusto con su persona, suponer eso sería un error, y el director lo sabía, ya que uno de los cuadros se encargó de informarle que al parecer si estaba haciendo amistades, pero con alumnos de la casa de Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

Frunció el ceño, desdeñoso. No sólo el mocoso se estaba metiendo con futuros magos oscuros, sino también con los estudiantes más inútiles de todo Hogwarts. No comprendía en que se había equivocado, ya que Potter no sólo parecía conocer todo sobre el mundo mágico, sino que también se comportaba como si gobernara sobre él, y Albus no podía permitirlo. Él era quien gobernaba sobre los magos y brujas, ¡no un mocoso que apenas estaba aprendiendo magia!

¿Habría subestimado a su tía?, ¿aquella patética criatura que había rogado por poder asistir al colegio?, ¿y qué pasaba con su marido, quien odiaba todo lo que se saliese de lo normal? Se hizo una nota mental de mandarle una carta a la squib, para ver si sabía algo sobre como Potter se enteró que era un mago.

También aprovechó para escribirle una carta tanto a Hermione, Ronald y Hagrid. A esos niños los citaría para hablar más tarde, mientras que al medio gigante estúpido le "recomendaría" invitar a Potter para que pudiese hablar con él y así darles consejos para que su estadía en Hogwarts fuese mejor (por supuesto, consejos que el le daba a todos sus seguidores).

Tarareo al tiempo que enviaba la primera carta con su fenix y la de los niños las agarraba para así emprender camino a la lechuzería de la escuela. Albus no se preocupaba, haría lo que esta a su alcance —y más— para que ese niño estuviese en su poder. Potter moriría tarde o temprano para que Tom lo hiciese con él, cuando el publico pregunte que fue lo que pasó el contestaría que ayudó hasta donde alcanzó a Harry pero este terminó muriendo, esté sería visto como un mártir, mientras que él sería una ve más visto como el salvador del mundo mágico.

Se sintió alegre, porque una vez logrado todo eso, mostraría su verdadera cara, y tanto muggles como magos y brujas temblarían, porque él sería el nuevo señor del mundo mágico.


End file.
